


Lost pieces

by toothIess



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Max is young but knows that her actions are wrong, Self guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 20:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15033197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toothIess/pseuds/toothIess
Summary: When Max moves away to Seattle she knows that she deserves the award for being the worst friend to Chloe. Why does she keep making false promises?





	Lost pieces

_Click!_

Max lowered the camera so that the could have a thorough look at the picture that she had just shot with her polaroid camera. She had focused on getting a good shot of a sparrow which was seated on her windowsill. It surprised that the sound of the camera and the flash hadn’t scared the bird away, and it continued to hop around minding its own business.  
The picture itself appeared to lack any genius and was almost if it Max hadn’t even considered to use the light of the sun that shone into her room to her advantage. The bird was looked like a dark blue and it was almost impossible to distinguish what she had actually photographed. It was a disaster. If Max wanted to pursue her dream of becoming a professional photographer she needed to work on her photographs so that she could improve them. She needed to put so much work and effort into accomplishing that.

Max decided to take another picture of the sparrow, but this time her crawling closer was enough for the bird to flap with its wings and fly away through the window ruining every chance to another photo. With a grunt she dropped her camera onto her desk because she had ruined a perfect photo op. Life wasn’t going to keep handing these photo opportunities on a platter. She had to take advantage of these moments.  
A ping on her computer alerted her that she had received an email and Max already knew who had sent it before she had even opened it to see who it was from, Chloe Price. There was pretty much no other person who would bother to sent Max an email. She had been living here in Seattle for more than four months and the only person in her inbox was Chloe. Sadly there were no messages in her outbox which would be sent back towards her best friend. None at all.

The main reason why Max hadn’t bothered to sent something back to Chloe wasn’t because she didn’t care or she didn’t have any time for Chloe anymore. It was because she was scared. Chloe had lost her father, someone who meant the world to her because the two of them used to be exceptionally close. At first Max had thought that Chloe was simply too busy with grieving the loss of her father to hear about Max was adjusting to live in Seattle which why she hadn’t emailed her. Now as the time passed it was mostly shame and embarrassments because she didn’t know how to face her best friend after she had pretty much abandoned her just when Chloe needed her the most. She had left the one person she had vowed to protect. She was a terrible example of a friend.

  
That didn’t mean that Max didn’t want to be friends with Chloe anymore. There was nothing that she wanted to do more than to let Chloe know how sorry so was for not contacting her sooner and promise her that she was certain to keep in touch with her this time, but Max knew that she couldn’t keep that promise. She was in Seattle while Chloe was still stuck in Arcadia Bay and the chances of them ever seeing each other again grew slimmer with each day. Max would only hurt Chloe more with these false promises, but what else could she do? Sure she wanted to see Chloe again and be there for her now that she needed her. But there was no way that Max could return to Arcadia when she had just moved away. Her parents would never drive her or let take the train or something. She was stuck here, a world away from Chloe Price.

Max had no other choice than to focus on her classes here, making some friends whilst she worked on her photography skills. Still a huge part of Max wanted keep Chloe a huge part of her life as before, as she has always been. It was just wrong to not have Chloe there anymore and Max surely was experiencing difficulties because she wasn’t able to see her every day or talk to her. It was something that she desperately wanted to change, but from Seattle there was only one thing that she could do, send her a message. That was why Max clicked on ‘ _new message_ ’.

  
_Sorry for not replying any sooner but I’ve been really busy with everything. I know that’s not really an excuse for not getting in touch with you, but I really want to talk with you again, Chloe. I promise that I’ll message again soon when I have more time._

Max hit sent and let guilt wash all over her. She was a terrible liar and an excuse for a friend. Chloe Price deserved someone much better than her, someone who would put her needs first and who would actually be there for her when she needed her. Not someone who lied to her and who would ignore her messages for months out of embarrassment. A small part of her hoped that Chloe had found a new best friend, someone to replace her. At least that way she would know that Chloe wasn’t alone and she had someone’s shoulder who she would cry on, one who wasn’t Max’s. And Max could only hope that was true. 


End file.
